


You and Me, and Me and You

by Ruritto



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Time Travel, Underage Sex, going to add as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: "Fe, babe, what's up-?"He freezes, eyes widening at the man, no, boy looking back at him with similar shock.His head whipped to his left, finally awake enough to realize that the Felix he had been cuddling had been on the wrong side of their bed. He's met with the sight of a still sleeping Felix, back turned from him and their...guest." Huh," Sylvain mumbles turning back to...well Felix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antartique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antartique/gifts).

> Inspired by
> 
> [this](https://twitter.com/nmfksg/status/1172854885743595521?s=21) and [this](https://twitter.com/djuraaah/status/1178709630454599686?s=19)
> 
> and also Felix being Felix.

Sylvan initially doesn't know what wakes him up as he stubbornly keeps his eyes shut, knowing it is much too early to be awake and the lack of screaming and the weight on him means that Felix is still in bed which means all is right in the world. He makes an inquiring noise as the weight on his chest tries to move away, raising his arm blindly to pull Felix back to him. Honestly, Sylvain doesn't know why Felix would be up, he'd have thought he'd still be exhausted after last night. Felix, thankfully, settles against his side again, though he remains tense against Sylvain, the hand on his chest digging short nails into his skin. He nuzzles into the hair by his shoulder, shushing him and sighing happily at the scent of Felix's shampoo and feeling himself start to sink back into sleep.

Only to be woken again by Felix slapping his chest and shoving himself away from him.

Yelping, he frowns in confusion, Sylvain finally opens his eyes, "Fe, babe, what's up-?"

He freezes, eyes widening at the man, no, boy looking back at him with similar shock. 

His head whipped to his left, finally awake enough to realize that the Felix he had been cuddling had been on the wrong side of their bed. He's met with the sight of a still sleeping Felix, back turned from him and their...guest.

"Huh," Sylvain mumbles turning back to...well _Felix_. Because that's definitely Felix, he'd recognize him anywhere. This other Felix definitely looks younger, clad in their Garreg Mach uniform and hair longer than it's been in so long and still pulled into it's adorable little bun, though strands have started to fall free, probably thanks to Sylvain's own actions earlier. He's looking around the room in confusion, probably recognizing it as his own. Sylvain takes this time to observe this Felix that's obviously not his <strike>yet</strike>. Younger, with bags under his eyes, and probably ready to fall to bed before this confusing situation happened. He recalls the days back in the monastery where Felix would push and push himself, training until the latest hours when he's kicked out of the training grounds, until his body can collapse in sleep to do it all over again early the next morning. Sylvain had finally found a way to break him out of the habit and seeing it in front of him again is... frustrating.

Felix finally realizes he has Sylvain's attention though, and he refocuses on him, trying to mask how confused he is with anger. Utterly failing when his eyes catch sight of Sylvain's bare chest...and then trail down it, eyes widening as they go.

Honestly Sylvain has always enjoyed the attention and couldn't help himself as he stretches back, letting the blanket covering him fall more, to reveal more skin and hint that he is wearing nothing. 

"Wh- What... Sylvain??" The boy sputters, eyes glued to the blanket that's fallen low on his hips. Sylvain almost wants to keep teasing as this Felix's cheeks turn bright red, but he sees the way Felix's hand goes to his side, a motion Sylvain recognizes, and he dives forward tackling the smaller body to the bed before he could reach his sword. He considers it kindness that he grabs the blanket with him, wrapping it around Felix to add more layers between his naked body and the hissing boy. That it keeps him trapped in Sylvain's arms is just a bonus really. 

He chuckles as Felix squawks in surprise, unable to break free from his hold and the blanket Sylvain is using to trap him, "Now, now, no need to get stabby, you'll get blood on the bed," he teases 

Felix growls at him, trashing violently and it takes Sylvain all his control not to point out Felix is practically grinding against him. "It's my bed!" He shouts, now trying to headbutt Sylvain by throwing his head back, only succeeding in hitting Sylvain's shoulder. 

The attempts are adorable considering how much Sylvain has bulked up since their time in the monastery which is where this Felix seems to be from if his uniform and body is anything to go by. And, oh, Sylvain definitely knows Felix's body. While his friend hadn't grown much in height, the results of his years training are obvious on his body. Years that this Felix doesn't have, with his slim waist and hips and bony shoulders. 

He's about to ask again for the other to calm down, when a voice drawls from the other side of the bed, "Actually it's my bed,"

They both freeze and Sylvain tightens his hold on the now stiff body to turn to the speaker, lips pulling into an appreciative grin at the sight before him. Felix is staring at them boredly, utterly unashamed at his nudity, hair free from it's usual ponytail and body still painted with all the marks Sylvain had left from their earlier love making. Sylvain should have probably remembered he wasn't the only one using the blanket in bed and that their grappling would wake up it's other occupant. At least Felix hasn't tried to stab either of them yet. 

"Well good morning, babe," Sylvain greets, earning a yelp from the Felix in his arms. 

He's ignored as his own Felix turns his attention to their guest, the younger wriggling at the attention but unable to break free. 

Sylvain can admit he's more than a little turned on as Felix crawls closer, body graceful as a cat. He grips the younger Felix's chin, tilting it this way and that. From his place behind him, he can tell the kid's face was bright red from the way even the tips of his ears was colored. Not that he could blame him, he was literally trapped between two naked men, one himself looking thoroughly fucked and the other (if his Felix is to be believed) his long time crush. Sylvain actually feels bad because the younger Felix almost looks like he's about to faint from the blood rushing to his face. 

He's about to tell Felix to leave the other be, but bites his tongue as Felix turns to him, eyebrow raised and expression judging, "Did you wish really really hard?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Haha this is PWP  
Also me: 2k words of set up.  
o.o hnng I blame Reun fully.

Sylvain is carefully balancing the tray of breakfast on his hip as he reaches for the door knob, almost dropping it as soon as he enters at the sight he's met with.

The younger Felix, for now called Fe because his own Felix refuses the nickname and the younger, being younger, has no choice, is seated on Felix's bed, obviously trying not to look at his older self, who is lounging on the desk chair that he's dragged closer, clad in nothing but their blanket wrapped around his waist. The sight is honestly something Sylvain wants burned into his brain. Two Felixes? He almost wants to thank the Goddess.

He has to wonder what his lover is planning though, because that smirk makes it obvious there is definitely something up. He'll probably like it, but he wouldn't want to frighten Fe.

"So," Fe says, turning to Felix before looking away again. It's adorable the youngest in the room thinks he's hiding his curiosity, "This is the future?"

"Yes," Felix nods in confirmation, body turning ever so slightly in a way Sylvain knows is on purpose, to better show off marks he himself put there. It works as Fe's eyes go to his older self, eyes traveling up from where the blanket starts, barely hiding hand shaped bruises on Felix's hips, up to bite marks on a slim waist, up to red, teased and bruised nipples, up to a delicate neck decorated with hickies and staying on amused golden eyes as Felix, straight faced as possible asks, "Have you fucked Sylvain yet?"

Sylvain very nearly trips over his own feet and he rushes over to the two as Fe sputters angrily.

Still not done though, Felix grins slyly, "Oh sorry. I meant has Sylvain fucked you yet?"

"Felix!" He scolds, placing the tray on the bed beside Fe before he drops its contents on either of them. He raises an eyebrow at the man, silently asking what he's doing.

Felix waves him to be silent, focusing on Fe who's now scowling at Felix, and he's thankful they had the foresight to remove his sword from him as his hand goes to his waist to draw it. Encouraged by the reaction Felix continues, "Okay then, have you started wanting Sylvain to fuck you? The dreams? Jerking off in the dor-"

"ENOUGH!" Fe yells, diving for his counterpart.

Sylvain easily catches him by his waist, holding him close and frowning down at Felix, "Really?"

His darling lover is an asshole and instead reaches past them, his torso on display to them both, as he pours himself a cup of tea. He watches Sylvain and the still snarling Fe from above the rim of it as he casually takes his seat again, one leg crossing over the other, the blanket light enough despite Faerghus weather to show off the shape of his legs, Sylvain makes sure not to hold Fe too close, lest he realize Sylvain's.. problem after that little show, "I was curious. He says he knows the Professor,"

_That_ catches Sylvain's attention. It was extremely unorthodox but he realizes now Felix was trying to catch the other off guard and fishing for information. He squashes down the disappointment, deciding to look into that much later, and almost roughly grabs Fe by the chin to make him turn towards him, "The Professor? Professor Byleth?" He gets a confused nod from Fe who stops fighting his hold, "And we're not fucking?"

Once again Fe's face explodes into red, and Sylvain takes a moment to appreciate the heat under his fingers before he has to dodge another headbutt. He's almost forgotten how quick to fight Felix was. It was like watching a small kitten puff up to look threatening as he growls at them both.

"What the fuck is with you two and fucking!?" Fe snarls.

Sylvain considers how to answer that. Could they tell him Felix didn't transfer to the Professor's class until they started their relationship so it's odd that he did? Sylvain actually is curious why Fe would transfer but that feels too much like showing their own hands. And who knows how he'll react if Fe transferred because he's sleeping with someone else. Goddess, he might go discover time travel himself. Luckily, Fe isn't done ranting at them, either actually flustered by Felix's actions or truly not having his guard up with them.

"What does us fucking have to do with Professor teaching us anyway? If anything, shouldn't you be asking about her and the boar fucking!?"

Sylvain just barely holds back his surprised gasp at Fe's words. Dimitri and the Professor? That would mean…

He looks at Felix who's just managed to put back his smirk and catches Sylvain's gaze, a promise that they'll talk later, perhaps when Fe isn't in the room, before continuing his teasing, "Well it's not their bed you decided to barge in on,"

A weak distraction but enough to fluster Fe again as he takes in Felix's still naked form, blush once again deepening and Sylvain wants badly to tug his collar down to see how far it went. He had at least thrown on his trousers and a thin shirt to get them breakfast, though the thin fabric is meaningless when Fe stumbles back to get away from Felix, ass accidentally rubbing against Sylvain.

"You!!" Fe gasps, apparently reaching his limit as he turns in Sylvain's arms, "You.. you two!!!"

"Fucked?" Sylvaind finds himself chuckling, "Yup!"

"We weren't naked in bed together for body heat, you know," Felix drawls as he stands up, pressing against Fe, "Upset?"

Sylvain is quiet as Fe stiffens between them, belying the truth of Felix's words as he gives Felix a glare over his shoulder. Instead of continuing to tease though, Sylvain watches as Felix's expression turns serious, trying to tell that he understands.

Fe's expression shifts from anger and annoyance to insecurity and hesitance. It throws him back to before he and Felix started their relationship and Felix's own confession of having resigned himself to never having Sylvain. Poor thing, the two of them naked must have been enough of a shock. To have it confirmed when he's still firmly thinking Sylvain was unreachable... He allows the scene to play out despite the need to comfort Fe, practically seeing the direction Felix's plan is going.

Finally the younger grits out from between clenched teeth, "How?"

Hook, line and sinker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate reviews so please leave some~ They seriously give me energy to write. Also feel free to throw ideas of what you'd like to see lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
